iSmoothies
by PrincessChiz
Summary: Sam and Freddie fall out, make up, and then bond over Ham and Bacon flavoured smoothies. Set before Seddie Arc, around season 2/3. SEDDIE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This story is set before the Seddie arc, in season 2/3.

"…I still cannot believe you actually did that, Puckett, I mean-"  
"Oh, can it, Benson, you deserved it."  
"What in the world did I do to deserve a football thrown in my face I mean-"  
"Have you looked in the mirror recently?" Sam raised her eyebrows at him.  
"Oh really Sam because I think-"  
"No one cares what you think! Now will you tell me the real reason why-" Freddie was cut off once again.  
"If no-one cares what I think then why are you asking me my opinion on why I accidentally threw a football in your-"  
"Accidentally? Really Sam? Because I can fully recall you-"  
Carly rolled her eyes at her two best friends and continued to scroll though her social media accounts as she walked behind them. She was walking at quite a slow pace, however if she walked any faster she would overtake them, as they were very slow walkers when they were fighting. This did get on Carly's nerves - she was a big hater of slow walkers - however she would rather her friends be fighting like this - playfully, in a way - than fighting for real, which they sometimes did when one of them took it too far (usually Sam). As she flicked through the photos of Wendy's newly decorated bedroom she had posted, she began to wonder if she was going to survive the upcoming summer vacation with these two. School ended in two days, and she had initially hoped that her friends would be together by now so that they could occupy themselves. She was sure it was going to happen eventually - the two clearly, in Carly's eyes, were crazy about each other. They had not actually said it in so many words, but usually Miss Shay was right about these things. In Carly's eyes, it was only a matter of time.

 **Carly's POV  
** I walked into my apartment behind Freddie and Sam who were still fighting about the incident in Gym class. Sam had headed straight for the kitchen and Freddie had followed, so they were now arguing whilst Sam was eating leftover pancakes from this morning. I saw Spencer come out of his room. "Hey Sam, Freddie." He shouted across the room, however they completely ignored him. "It's alright, don't mind me." He added after they didn't answer. "I'm just the guy who ACTUALLY LIVES HERE." The two of them still didn't respond.  
"Don't be offended." I said, walking over to him. "I haven't got anything out of them since gym class. I don't even think they know I walked home with them."  
"Aww, are Carly's little friends ignoring her again?" Spencer pouted, putting on a baby-voice.  
"I don't mind." I said truthfully. "I just wish they'd hurry up and admit their feelings so that I can have my best friends back!"  
"I still don't see it." Spencer laughed, looking over at the teens. "All they do is argue!"  
"But they're getting better! Look, this time last year, would Freddie have stood up to her for this long? Would Sam be this calm whilst arguing? Would Freddie have been able to steal Sam's food and not get killed?"  
"Freddie can't steal Sam's- WOAH!" Spencer widened his eyes as Freddie took a pancake off the plate and shoved it in his mouth.  
"See?" I encouraged, hoping to get someone else on my Seddie team. I had tried many people, including Seddie themselves, but no-one would side with me (and Sam didn't speak to me for two days after I tried to convince her that she liked Freddie).  
"They're friends, but I still don't see it, Carly Shay." I groaned in response. Maybe I could get Gibby on my team… "Anyway, little sis, hooking them up may have to wait. Look what came in the mail today!" Spencer waltzed over to the kitchen and picked up a piece of cloth. "Shampow!"  
"Didn't you have one of those before?"  
"Yes. But you see, this one is even better. It's a new and improved Shampow - a Shampow 2.0." I didn't know if listening to Spencer rave about his new piece of cloth was better than listening to my friends argue about an incident in gym class. When I looked over, deciding that my friends were probably more interesting, I saw Sam sat on a barstool in the kitchen looking at her phone.  
"Where's Freddie?" I asked. She looked up from her phone.  
"Why would I know?"  
"You were just talking to him a minute ago."  
"That doesn't mean I care where he went." She said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Are you sleeping over tonight?"  
"Sure." She grinned. "Hey, do you have any ribs?"  
"No, I think you ate the last of them yesterday."  
"I'll go get some more. It's been a long day and I need some ribs to make up for all the nub I've had to deal with."  
"Ok. I'll see you when you get back. I'm going upstairs to plan some stuff for the next iCarly."  
"See you in a bit" Sam said before slamming the door behind her.

 **Freddie's POV  
** I ran into my room and slammed the door, locking it behind me. I sat down on my bed and caught my breath, breathing deeply as I heard my mum shout at me. "…and you haven't had a tick back in two days, Freddie, two days!"  
"I don't have ticks, mother!" I shouted back at her. The woman was out of control - why couldn't I live with a cool older brother like Carly? She was constantly bugging me about-  
"Freddie!" I heard my mum scream.  
"What?"  
"Your delinquent friend is here!" My mum screamed back. I grinned. "I told her to go away but- Samantha! Don't push past me! Just wait until I tell your mother!"  
"Like she'd care." I heard Sam say. I unlocked my door and let her in, locking it again behind us.  
"Fredward Benson you unlock that door right now! I am not having you in a locked room with a girl!"  
"I'm locking it to get away from you!" I said, rolling my eyes before going to sit at my desk. When Sam came over, which was becoming more and more often these days, we always had our positions. I would sit on my desk chair, swinging it side to side, and Sam would always claim the bed. She always started by sitting at the end of the bed but by the time we were finished she was always at the other end, laid against my pillows with her head on the headboard. Sam and I had become a lot closer this past year - she'd even got me a birthday present - and in the past six months I had unwillingly developed a crush on her. I didn't know if it was because she was being nicer to me or if it had always been there. However, I wasn't planning to anything about it, because even though I really liked her now, she still scared me sometimes, and feelings were not something she liked to talk about, or show, for that matter. "So, Sam, what-"  
"Freddie!" I heard my mum shout from outside the door.  
"What, mum?"  
"Why have I just found your leeks and broccoli from last nights meal in the bin?"  
"I wasn't hungry mum!" I replied, looking over at Sam who was raising her eyebrows at me.  
"But your vegetables are so important to your health, Freddie-Bear!"  
"Look mum, can this wait until later? I just want to talk to Sam and then-"  
"So now girls are more important to you than your own mother? I knew this day would come. I'm going to go check my teenager book. We will discuss this later, Freddie Benson." She said.  
I looked back over at Sam, who was trying not to laugh. "Cool mum you got there, Fredbag."  
"Don't you start, Puckett." I said, annoyed beyond belief at my mums behaviour. Why couldn't I have a normal mum?  
"Don't tell me what and what not to do, Benson." Sam said.  
"Sam, I'm sorry I just-"  
"You just what? Your mummy's put you in a bad mood so you have to take it out on me?"  
"Sam! Look, I'm sorry, okay."  
"I don't think I can forgive you this time." Sam said, though I could see a sparkle in her eyes.  
"Look, I'm really sorry, she's just so-" I stopped. "Wait, why did you even come her in the first place.  
"Money."  
"Money?"  
"Yeah, I need some money for ribs."  
"You came here for money?"  
"Yeah."  
"No."  
" _No_?" She said, standing up and coming over to me.  
I stood up so that we were face to face. "No."  
"You can't say no to me, you're a nub."  
"Well I just did, so ha! In your face!" I said, moving even closer to her and crossing my arms. This girl, however amazing she was, needed to learn how to be told 'no'. It was clearly something she didn't hear very often, and if there was ever a chance of us two being in a successful relationship she needed to-  
"You're going to regret that, Benson."  
"You know what, Puckett? I am sick of people like you and my mum bossing me around and-"  
"Did you just compare me to your mum?"  
"Yes! Yes I did! And you know what Puckett, I don't need you bossing me around. I don't need you constantly 'borrowing' all of my money. And I don't need you-"  
"I get it, alright." Sam said, in a much softer voice. I looked at her as she tuned away.  
"Look I'm sorry, aright, I just-"  
"No, I'm sorry." She said, before she unlocked the door and walked out the room, breaking my heart with that look on her face.

 **Carly's POV  
** Sam came back into the apartment about ten minutes later. "Hey, where are the ribs?" I asked, first noticing she was empty handed before then noticing her face. "Wait, are you crying?"  
"No, I just…" Her sniffle gave it away.  
"What happened out there? Was the rib shop closed? Did you not have enough money for the deluxe rack o' ribs?" I asked again, moving closer. "Hey, you're really crying. Come here." I said, opening up my arms to her.  
"Naa. Hey, I think I'm going to head back to my place."  
"Oh no you don't missy. It's getting dark out there and have you seen the weather?" I pointed to the window, and the rain seemed to pour down even heavier for emphasis.  
"Then… I'll stay. But please, no questions, okay? I'm just really tired and need a good nights sleep. I'm gonna head on up." She said, and started to head up the stairs.  
"But Sam…" I knew there was no stopping her. I decided to get a glass of milk for both me and her before bed. Just as I was getting the milk out of the fridge, Freddie burst into the apartment.  
"…no mum! Look, I just want to talk to Sam for one minute! Give me one minute and then I promise I'll let you give me a tick bath."  
"Promise me?" I heard his mum shout back. Freddie slammed the door and stared to scan the room before he spotted me.  
"Carly! Is Sam here? I really need to talk to her."  
"About what?" I asked. I really hoped he maybe wanted to talk to her about feelings, however I knew this wasn't a good time, with Sam crying.  
"She came to see me a few minutes ago and we kind of got into an argument and-"  
"An argument?" This wasn't good.  
"Well, not really an argument, per say, but she asked me for some money and then I said no and-" He looked around again. "Wait, that doesn't matter. Is she here or did she go home? I really need to talk to her."  
"She's here, but, I don't think she wants to talk. She was a bit… frustrated when she came in and I really don't think you'll get anything out of her. Maybe you should just wait until tomorrow."  
"I want to talk to her now." Freddie said.  
"Look, she's probably asleep already. Please, just talk to her in morning? I'll give her a really nice breakfast and then she'll be in a calmer state to talk to you."  
"But-"  
"No buts, Freddie." I said. He sighed. I knew Sam, and when she's been crying you cannot get anything reasonable out of her at all. There was no way she'd want to talk to Freddie if there was any evidence of her crying still left on her face. The girl was also clearly exhausted - I just thought it could really harm their relationship if they talked now.  
"You'll give her a really nice breakfast?" He asked, looking at me seriously.  
"Bacon, eggs, ham, the lot. I'll fill her up so much she can't move - never mind run away from you when you say you want to talk.  
"Okay.. I just…are you sure I can't just-"  
"Fredward Benson!" His mum came into the apartment. "It's been longer than a minute and you've not retuned home!"  
"Look mum, I just wanted to talk to Sam but-"  
"You can talk to her tomorrow. It's getting late."  
"It's 6pm!"  
"Don't you give me that sass. Come home right this second!"  
Freddie turned back to me. "I'll see you in morning Carls. I'll come over around 9:30, so have her ready."  
"Don't you worry, Freddie, she'll be up, fed, and ready to talk." I said, giving him a salute.

Tomorrow, I was going to make sure those two got together.

A/N - Apparently, I'm still not over iCarly. I started re-watching the full series at the beginning of December and here we are.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next day, Sam's POV**

I woke up around 7:30am with a slight headache, as I always did when I had cried the day before (which wasn't often). I looked to my left to see that Carly wasn't in bed anymore - I had heard her come to bed about ten minutes after me last night but pretended I was asleep incase she tried to talk again. The thing with Freddie yesterday had really upset me, it made me feel like nothing but a nuisance to him. The boy had been having this effect on me recently - making me feel things I really didn't want to feel, like for instance, making me cry yesterday, which this time last year he wouldn't have been able to do.

I heard Carly coming down the hallway and decided to pretend I was just waking up and hadn't been sat here thinking about Freddie for twenty minutes. "Good morning, Sam!" She said, I looked at her and both saw and smelt the food she was carrying - by the looks of it a selection of bacon, ham, beans and eggs, with a side plate of toast. I licked my lips and sat up properly. "This is for you, because you're the best friend in the world." She said. I knew immediately something was up, however decided to enjoy the delicious breakfast before worrying about anything else.

"Thanks cupcake." I said, tucking in straight away.

"I've got you a glass of orange juice as well, but I couldn't carry that up at the same time. When your finished, there's a bubble bath waiting for you. You'll have to be quick though, because we're going out at 9:30 ish."

"Going out? Where?" I asked.

"I need some new bras from build-a-bra. You're coming with me."

I guess it was the least I could do, after she made me this breakfast. Also, she hadn't brought up the crying thing last night, so I guess I owed her one… "Alright. I'll be ready." I said to her, before tucking back into my eggs.

 **Freddie's POV**

I rehearsed in the mirror over and over what I was going to say to Sam. I was going to apologise for being rude last night, and explain that I was agitated from my mother's constant nagging. Hopefully, she'd understand. Then, I was going to suggest I took her out for smoothies to make up for it. I'm sure she'd agree to smoothies, my only worry was saying all of this to her without revealing any feelings. It was getting harder and harder to keep to myself that I thought she looked cute, or wanted to invite her back to my apartment where we could snuggle on the couch, watching MMA fights… my hand around her waist and….

 _Focus, Freddie._

I looked at my watch, noticing it was finally 9:25, and decided to head over to Carly's apartment.

I knocked on the door, listening for any sounds of life in the apartment (such as screaming, shouting, crying, etc.) but it was silent. Carly quickly answered the door and hurried me in. "How are you?" She asked, starting to go up the stairs. I followed her.

"Nervous. But okay."

"Are you going to tell her you have feelings for her?" She asked, stopping in the middle of the stair and turning to me.

"Me? Feelings? What feelings? There are no feelings." I said quickly.

She grinned at me. "Oh, okay then. Sure, Freddie, and Sam hates Ham!" She laughed, turning on her heel. "So, Sam is in my room all happy after a big breakfast and a bubble bath. I told her to watch TV until I was ready. You're going to go in there and then I'll lock the door from the outside so there's no way she can escape. Okay?"

"Okay." I said, smiling. "Thank you so much for this, Carly. You're a great friend." I knocked and then opened the door, shutting it behind me and waiting for the 'click' of the lock before letting go of the handle. Sam was watching TV on the big screen whilst sat on the end of Carly's bed. She looked absolutely stunning, as always, with her hair still wet from the bath, sat in jeans and a red striped t-shirt. My breath hitched in my threat slightly. "Hey, Sam." I said, taking a step forward.

"Fredhead?" She asked, facing me for the first time.

"Look Sam-"

"Me and Carly are going to the mall so-"

"You're not actually going to the mall." I said, looking at her. I saw her face change, her eyes widen, and then she bolted, running for the door. "It's locked Sam. From the outside."

"I can pick it I just need-"

"Sam, please just talk to me."

"But-"

"Please, Sam? I owe you an apology."

"I knew Carly was up to no good." She said, shaking the handle on the door a few more times before kicking the door in frustration. "Never trust a girl who brings you breakfast in bed." She was talking to herself. "I was so stupid! I could have got out of this, you know, said I needed to-"

"Sam!" I broke her out of her train of thought.

"What?"

"Focus. Look, will you sit down on the bed. I just want to talk to you for a few minutes."

"But Fred-"

"Sit." I said, giving her 'the look' before motioning to the bed. "It'll only take a few minutes. Then I'll text Carly asking her to let us out, and I'm going to take you to the Groovy Smoothies. My treat. I hear there's a new ham and bacon flavoured smoothie being trailed today."

"Ham _and_ Bacon?" She said, licking her lips. "Wait, why do you even want to spend time with me? I thought you didn't need me 'bossing you around' and 'taking your money' and basically you just don't want me around so-"

"That is so not true! Sam, I need you around! What I said yesterday was all lies, I was just so frustrated with my mum and-"

"Just because you hate your mum doesn't mean you should take it out on me!"  
"I know. It was wrong of me, Princess Puckett." I said. She came and sat by my side on the end of Carly's bed. "I need you in my life. You brighten up my every day, even if you are messing with me. I love that you mess with me! I love it when you boss me around! I need that in my life, in a different kind of way that my mum does it, you know? I need you to 'encourage' me to take risks and I need you in order to have fun in this nubby little life of mine. I need you Sam and-" I stopped myself before I went too far. Sam had the most ginormous grin on her face, and I grinned back at her. "I need you to take all my money. If I didn't spend it on you, I'd just end up buying more and more computers until I drowned in computers!" I looked at her again, meeting her eyes for the first time properly.

"You're such a nub but…" She said, her grin shrinking into a soft smile.

"But…" I encouraged.

"I… I forgive you. When I came to ask you for money I noticed straight away that you were all flustered and annoyed with your mum but I pushed you and pushed you, so it's kind of my fault too… I'm… well…I'm…" I noticed the girl was struggling.

"You're sorry?" I offered, placing my hand on hers and looking into her eyes once again. She gave me another slight smile and then looked away, in the opposite direction. I knew exactly what she meant. "So, how about that smoothie?" I said, knowing not to push her any further.

"You'd better not be lying about the flavour trial." She said, looking towards me again.

"I'd never lie to you." I said, grinning at her again. "Now, I'll just text Carly and then we can-" I heard the lock un-click. Me and Sam shared a glance. Sam went to the door and opened it, revealing a very guilty looking Carly Shay hiding round the corner, in a very un-hidden way.

"I'll deal with you later, Shay." Sam said with a glare, however when Carly grinned at her, she couldn't help but grin back. I smiled at the two of them. "Come on, Benson, we've got a new smoothie to trial."

 _"_ _We?_ There is no way I'm getting one! I'm playing it safe with Blueberry Blitz and there is nothing you can say or do that will-" She stopped walking and placed her hand on my arm.

"Please?" She said, dramatically fluttering her eyelashes. Even though I knew she was just doing it to manipulate me, she did look adorable doing it.

"Fine." I said, rolling my eyes. "But I'm getting a blueberry just as a back up because I'm sure-" I looked at her facial expression. "I'm sure the Ham and Bacon smoothie will be delicious." She smiled in satisfaction and led the way out of the apartment. I gave Carly a thumbs up before exiting after her, closing the door behind us.

 **Sam's POV**

I walked into the Shay's apartment around midday, holding my phone against my ear with one hand and a cardboard cup holder in the other, which held four more of the Ham and Bacon smoothies. I closed the door behind me with my foot. "… yes, mum I'll get some milk later on my way home…" I listened to her response. "…yeah, sure. See you later, mum." I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket. I looked around the apartment and saw no-one around. Assuming Carly was upstairs, I took one smoothie out of the rack and put the rest in the fridge, making my way up to Carly. I checked her room first, finding her sat on the couch, acting all nonchalant, as if she hadn't been waiting for me to come back. "Hey." I said, taking a sip of the smoothie. "Do you wanna try?" I offered her the cup.

"Did Freddie like it?"

"No."

"Then, no."

"Why not?"

"He has normal person taste buds, so I trust his opinion." She laughed. I grinned and sat down next to her.

"So, are we going to build-a-bra or was that a complete lie?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at her.

"That was a lie." She said, looking guilty. "I'm sorry, but it was the only way to get you up and ready, ready to talk to Freddie. I needed you to make up with him."

"I could have done it myself."

"Yeah, right. You're far too stubborn." She said, giving me an I-know-I'm-right look.

"Yeah, I know." I said. "Thanks… I guess it's a good thing. If we hadn't of talked, I wouldn't have found out about these gorgeous smoothies!" I said.

"And, you wouldn't have made up with your little boyfriend." She said, smirking. My smile vanished.

"He's not my little boyfriend." I said. She had brought this up a few weeks back and it completely messed me up for a couple of days - I was well aware that I had a crush on him, but other people knowing was not something that I wanted. If Carly had figured it out then clearly I was being far too obvious with my feelings, and it wouldn't be long before Freddie himself figured it out.

"But you want him to be, right?" She grinned at me.

"No!" I said with as much truthfulness as I could muster. It would be nice to be his girlfriend… "I don't like him like that!"

"I heard your conversation this morning." She said. "Forgiving him? Letting him know you were sorry? Trust me, I could practically hear your internal squealing when he gave you that speech about how much he needed you." I couldn't help but grin at the mention of his little speech. "And when you both came out of my room, almost joined at the hip I may add, you couldn't stop grinning!" I rolled my eyes at her but once again, couldn't help but smile at her. I was doing that far too much today.

"I'm going to go get another smoothie from the fridge." I said, slurping up the last of the one in my hand.

"You can't deny your feelings forever!" She said as I walked out the door.

"I can try!" I sang back to her, smiling to myself as I reached the fridge.

 _I can try._

 _A/N I hope you enjoyed the second instalment of iSmoothies. Please review so I know people are actually reading it :)_

 _Daisy_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - And here's the last chapter! Thank you for all the reviews!**

 **Freddie's POV**

I walked into the Shay apartment and the first thing I saw was Sam with her head in the fridge, taking out a smoothie. "Hey, Sam." I said, grinning at her.

"Freddie!" She said, turning to face me. "Er, what you got there?" She said, pointing to the cardboard box I was holding between my hands.

"Take a look." I said, grinning at her. I placed the box (which was quite heavy I might add) onto the kitchen table. She peered inside. "More smoothies?" She said, looking up at me. "Twelve more Ham and Bacon smoothies?" She questioned.

"Twelve more."

"Dude! Why?" She said, taking one out. "What for?"

"For you!" I said. "I know how much you loves them, and I know how disappointed you were when T-Bo said we were the only people who bought them… which you know probably means they won't become an actual smoothie." I said.

"Yeah, yeah." She said. "Thanks, Benson."

"No problem, Sam." I said. "Do you want them putting in the fridge?"

"Er, yeah. I might take a few home with me, as well. My mum wants me home tonight."

"I can walk you if you want? Help you carry them?"

"Erm…" She looked down, as if hiding her face. "I won't be going home until about six." She said, still not looking up. "But you know… if you really want to then… I mean…"

"I'll see you at six." I said. "I've gotta head back to my place. My mum has organised another class for us to take at the community centre together. I'll be back though, I'll see you later, yeah?"

She finally looked back up at me. "Yeah."

I waved my fingers at her as a way to say goodbye, and she laughed, shaking her head. "Nub." She called, laughing again as I gave her a salute.

 **Carly's POV**

I came down the stairs once I heard Freddie leave. Sam was still stood in the kitchen looking at the box of smoothies he had bought her, grinning to herself. I had heard their whole conversation, and couldn't be happier for the two of them. They were clearly so into each other that at this point, it was only a matter of time before someone made a move. Hopefully, it would happen on their walk to Sam's house. I watched Sam for a couple more seconds, still grinning at the box. She then moved to the kitchen table and proceeded to continue staring at the box. I shook my head at the girl, who was clearly deep in thought. "Sam." I said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Carly!" She said, clearly started by me. "When did you get downstairs?"

"A couple of minutes ago. You know, long enough to see you staring at that box of smoothies."

"Do you think he likes me, Carls?" She said, still not looking up from the smoothies. I squealed and rushed over to the kitchen to sit next to her at the table. _Was she finally realising she liked him?_ "I mean, like, I know we're friends and stuff… but do you think he likes me?"

"I do." I said, placing two fingers on her chin and making her look at me. "The boy is head over heels for you, Sam."

"But why?" She said, which wasn't the answer I was expecting. She was still looking into my eyes, and I could see the confusion in them.

"You are amazing, Sam. You're the most interesting person I know, you are so, so funny, you're drop-dead gorgeous, and you are the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Sam, I think he loves you, you know. You two have such a cute relationship and will make the best couple I just know it. I cannot wait for you two to get together. Heck, I've been waiting months. I want it more than I want a boyfriend for myself."

"Wait, Shay, hold your horses. Get together? No way. Me and Freddie will never, ever, be together." She said, standing up. "What are you, crazy?"

"But you just said… you asked me if he liked you and… what?"

"Freddie doesn't like me." She said, shaking her head more vigorously than needed. "Freddie will never like me. And I defiantly do not like him." She continued to shake her head.

"Really, Sam?" I said. To be honest, I should have expected this from her.

"I'm going to watch Girly Cow until Freddie gets here." She said, turning on her heel and retreating to the couch. I sat there in shock for a minute. _She was so close!_

 **Sam's POV**

Freddie arrived at 6:00pm sharp. I collected three more smoothies from the kitchen before leaving with him, waving to Carly as I left to which she gave me a big grin and raised her eyebrows up and down suggestively. I rolled my eyes at her but couldn't help but smile. I really chickened out earlier, I almost told her about the feelings I had for the nub, but ended up attempting to cover up my tracks at the last minute. I was too scared to tell her. However, I don't think she really bought it, and she definitely knows somethings up now, if she didn't know before.

I decided to focus on Freddie instead of what Carly did and didn't know. "How was the class?" I asked, with a smirk already on my face and giggle at the end of the question, knowing what his answer would be.

"Terrible!" He said, taking the smoothies from me so I didn't have to carry anything. We walked into the elevator and I pressed the button.

"Aww, poor little Freddie-bear." I said, giving him a pout.

"Yeah, it was a mother-son woodwork class. As you can tell by the state of my jeans." He said, gesturing towards the bits of sawdust on them. "But, you'll never guess who was there."

"Who?" I said as we walked out of Bushwell Plaza.

"Jonah with his mum."

"Jonah as in wedgie-bounce Jonah? No way!" I said. "And he portrays himself as 'cool'." I shook my head in mock disappointment.

"'Portrays?' That's a big word for a small girl." He said. I looked up at him (the fact I had to constantly look up to meet his gaze just proved how small I was) and punched his arm.  
"Ow!"

"Don't call me small!" I threatened. "Or that punch won't be the only thing that's coming for you."

"Sorry, sorry." He said, smiling down at me. Once again, I couldn't help but smile back. _I was doing that a lot today!_

"So, I need to get some milk and some cat food for my mum. Well, not cat food _for_ my mum, but you know what I mean. You got any money?"

"Sure." He relied. My mind flashed back to yesterday, when he'd said no to me and we'd fallen out. However, if that hadn't of happened, then today wouldn't of been so great as he wouldn't of apologised and we wouldn't have gone for smoothies.

We went to the small shop at the end of my street and got what I needed. He insisted on carrying that bag as well as the smoothies, even though because of the contents it was a very heavy bag. He was being super sweet and I didn't know how much longer I could hold myself back from him. The boy was such a gentleman, which I never thought I'd like in a guy until I got to know Freddie. We finally arrived at my house. I stopped outside the front gate and tuned to face him. "Thanks for walking with me… and carrying everything, even though I could have carried it myself, you know."

"I know you're capable. I just wanted to be a gentleman."

"Nub." I said, even though even I noticed I said it in a friendly way. "Today was good. Are you sure you don't want to keep one of the smoothies?" I offered.

"No. That thing was disgusting! No offence, Sam."

"None taken." I said. "But if you change your mind there's quite a few left in Carly's fridge."

"I think I'll let you have them." He said. "Hey, I just remembered, I made you something in my class." Freddie put the smoothies and carrier bag down on the garden wall and reached into his back pocket. He handed me a small piece of wood, around the size of my palm, carved into the shape of what looked like a smoothie. It read 'Sam's Ham and Bacon Smoothie' which was carved onto the smoothie cup. There was even a stick on the top for the straw. "It's a bit rubbish, I know, but I had to make something and to be honest, our time at the Groovy Smoothie was all I could think of. I had a great time, Sam. We, you know, work well together, don't we."

I turned the smoothie over in my hand back and forth a few times, stroking its smooth edges. "We do." I said, looking deep into his eyes.

I thought about what Carly had said, that he really liked me and wanted to be with me. I thought about our fight, and how heartbroken I'd been afterwards. I thought about him apologising to me earlier, and how so very happy that had made me. I thought about our day together, how much fun it had been at the Groovy Smoothie just talking. I thought about all the money he'd spent on me, and how he'd offered to walk me home, how he'd held doors open for me all day and how he'd carried all the stuff. I thought about the little smoothie cup he made me in his mother-son class, and how dorky but incredibly, _incredibly_ sweet he was.

I kissed him.

He responded immediately. He must have seen it coming, I had been staring into his eyes and at his lips for at least two minutes whilst I was working it all out in my head. The kiss didn't last long, not much longer than our first, but it had so much passion and love (two words I never thought I'd use) that I almost fell forwards. Luckily, Freddie was holding me so tight around my waist that I couldn't move anyway, and I quickly regained my balance.

I kissed him!

"I erm… I kind of like you… a little bit." I said, knowing that he'd probably figured that out already.

"I really like you, too." He said. He leaned down and kissed me, and the kiss lasted much longer this time. It was just as passionate, and felt just as amazing as the first. When we separated, we stayed pressed against each other. "You taste like Bacon and Ham, Sam." He said. "And even though I didn't like the smoothie, it somehow tastes good on you."

I blushed. "You'll get used to many different tastes." I said. "The other morning I had trifle for breakfast, and the day before I had-" I stopped when I realised what I had implied. "I mean…" We were silent for a moment, just grinning at each other, still holding on tight.

I heard my front door open. "Oy! Sammy! Stop making out with your boyfriend and bring me the milk! I've been waiting all day for my cup of tea." My mum yelled. I broke apart from Freddie quickly.

"Just give me a minute, woman."

"You've been out here about ten!" She yelled back.

"Sorry, Mrs Puckett." Freddie said.

"Wait, Freddie?" My mum said. "Freddie as in the nub? He's your boyfriend?"

"Kind of." I said. "Now, stop yelling, the whole street can hear us. Go back inside I'll be one sec."

"All I want is a cup of tea." I heard her say before slamming the door.

"Sorry about her." I said.

"We both have crazy mothers." Freddie laughed.

"Hey, my mum's not crazy."

Freddie raised his eyebrows. "Okay, maybe she's kind of crazy." We stood in silence for another moment.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow? Like, for a meal or something?" He said.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"And then maybe, if that goes well, would you consider maybe being my girlfriend?" I grinned.

"We'll have to see how the date goes, first."

"Sam!" He whined.

"Yeah. I'll be your girlfriend." I corrected, pulling him down for one more short kiss before finally taking my mother her milk. "I'll see you tomorrow, Freddie."

"Can't wait!" He called down the path. I went inside and shut the door behind me.

 _Just wait until Carly hears about this._


End file.
